


Reflex

by Vinylacetat



Series: Heathland [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Crack, Guns, M/M, Single Parents, Welsh people, a lot of syndromes, unpedagogic behavior, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роббу шесть лет, он любит раскладывать вещи в правильном порядке и считает себя сыном Теона Грейджоя. Однажды оказывается, что это не совсем так.</p><p>A kind of modern-au story about Theon, Jeyne’s son, their life and relationship with some third person.<br/>If you do not read in Russian, just look at the pictures, they are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shugister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugister/gifts).



> Illustrated by Shugister ([Theon and little Robb](https://24.media.tumblr.com/d3d1e3e470b1b132b092a5bead46671e/tumblr_n08m673LKK1shr3g0o1_500.jpg), [Ramsay and Robb](https://31.media.tumblr.com/301298fb9273ebee9a45d3753f6f107d/tumblr_n08m673LKK1shr3g0o2_500.jpg)) and by Janos — [Theon, Ramsay, beer](https://31.media.tumblr.com/482f2601f503da511f5ea00b94931e07/tumblr_n08m673LKK1shr3g0o3_500.jpg)  
> [Ramsay with son](http://i.cubeupload.com/Ut8xBN.png) by rotspecht and Janos (colors)

Еще до того, как они переехали в Лондон, Робб узнал, что он — не такой, как все. Во всяком случае, узнал один из признаков, отличавших его от других детей.  
\- У нее у самой задержка развития, — сказал ему Теон в машине, хмуро глядя на здание подготовительной школы через забор.  
\- Почему она так сказала? — спросил Робб.  
Тетка-психолог ему не понравилась. Ему было с ней скучно. Он собрал конструктор, который она ему дала, за две минуты, но потом сразу же разобрал, так что, когда она оторвалась от своих записей, то увидела только разбросанные детали. Их было сто двенадцать.  
\- Это, как бы тебе объяснить... — Теон беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. — Что ты любишь делать?  
\- Собирать, разбирать. Считать.  
\- Вот-вот, супер. А большинство детей любят... что же они любят... Беситься, бегать друг за другом, драться подушками и все такое. Я в детстве это любил.  
\- А видеоигры?  
\- Видеоигры любят все приличные люди, — торжественно объявил Теон. — Так что не переживай. И все-таки, ты мог бы поговорить с ней. Ну что тебе стоило?  
\- Я не хотел, — пожал плечами Робб, отгрызая заусенец на пальце.  
\- Со мной же ты разговариваешь.  
\- Ты — другое дело.

***  
Еще через некоторое время Робб узнал кое-что о своем происхождении.  
Они остановились тогда в маленьком городке у моря, где были только три достопримечательности — шахты, церковь и паб. В шахтах работали почти все мужчины в городе, которые еще не спились в пабе, а в церковь все ходили по воскресеньям. Теон и Робб в это время бросали камни. Это было одно из их любимых развлечений, которое не касалось приставки или компьютера. Теон хорошо кидал камни в цель, а Робб хорошо считал. Когда они ездили на побережье, то только этим и занимались.  
\- А почему мы не ходим в церковь? — спросил как-то Робб.  
Теон задумался и почесал в затылке:  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Не знаю.  
На следующий день Робб сел во дворе под кустом можжевельника и не уходил оттуда целый час.  
\- Что ты делаешь? — спросил Теон, сматывая шланг, из которого пытался полить жухлый газон, замусоренный пивными банками.  
\- У меня тут будет церковь. С деревом.  
Теон рассмеялся.  
\- На вот, полей его водой. Можешь попросить чего-нибудь. Наверное, ты буддист. Или... друид.  
\- Кто?  
\- Древние люди, которые жили в Уэльсе. Они молились деревьям и все такое. Я видел в сериале про Мерлина. Твои предки оттуда.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ты маленький валлиец, чтоб ты знал, — фыркнул Теон. — Только у вас такие широкие физиономии и водянистые глаза.  
\- Как у мамы? — Робб прищурился, внимательно глядя на Теона — у него было узкое лицо и длинный острый нос, а глаза были темно-голубые и совсем не водянистые.  
\- Да, она была из Уэльса, — коротко подтвердил Теон. — Я тоже там жил, когда учился в колледже. — И тут же сменил тему: — Давай, встань и походи немного. Это как-то ненормально, если ребенок сидит час на одном месте, да?  
Когда дело касалось Робба, Теон постоянно спрашивал, нормально ли что-либо. Причем часто спрашивал у самого Робба. У того, понятное дело, ответов не было.

***  
Утро обещало быть замечательным. По представлениям Робба, замечательное воскресное утро представляло собой возможность сидеть на полу в пижаме и резаться в икс-бокс. А еще есть хлопья, как чипсы, не заливая молоком, и раскладывая на коробке. Робб не мог взяться за хлопья, пока не выкладывал их ровными рядами, чтобы посчитать. Он умел считать почти до скольки угодно.  
Он подозревал, что Теон солидарен с ним насчет приставки, но вида не показывает. Периодически Робб обнаруживал его ночью с этими же хлопьями и джойстиком. Самое обидное заключалось в том, что загнав его обратно в постель, Теон садился играть дальше.  
Но в этот раз — наверное, накопив какую-то сумму недовольства собой — Теон решил вытолкать его из дома и заставить пойти в Виктория Парк. Так, по его представлениям, вели себя нормальные родители.  
\- Через пять минут я хочу видеть тебя одетым.  
Он выдернул джойстик у Робба из рук и закинул его на высокую полку, где стояли бутылки, веб-камера на шнуре, закрытый кейс с замком и еще несколько вещей, которые было Нельзя Брать.  
У Теона отрастали корни осветленных волос, и теперь они были темными у корней и светлыми на концах. Два года назад назад Теон был рыжим. Тогда они жили в Тивертоне. Потом Теон сказал, что нужно валить подальше от побережья. В центр. Потому что столица — это большой город, тут живет много людей и всем на всех начхать. Так он сказал. А до этого они жили в другом месте, где были шахты. А что было до этого, Робб не помнил, у него был МЕНИНГИТ.  
\- Но я только...  
\- Нет.  
\- Но Теоооон!  
\- Нет.  
\- Пааап?  
Теон выгнул бровь и прислонился к дверному косяку.  
\- Не прокатит.  
В видавших виды джинсах и растянутой майке, худощавый и угловатый, с мальчишеской ухмылкой, в двадцать семь лет он совершенно не отвечал представлениям об отце. Строго говоря, Робб чаще думал о нем как о старшем брате. Во всяком случае, в фильмах и мультиках старшие братья выглядели так. Роббу не с кем было сравнивать. Настоящих братьев и сестер у него не было, а, главное, не было матери. У него вообще не было никого, кроме Теона. Когда Робб смотрел на других детей, ему делалось не то, чтобы грустно, но как-то странно. Они так часто переезжали в места на место, что он не успел бы завести друзей, даже если бы лучше умел Общаться Со Сверстниками.  
\- Одевайся и иди завтракать, — велел Теон. — И подумай, что возьмешь в парк. Консоль не в счет. Если у тебя не будет какого-нибудь фрисби или, там, мяча, я сильно огорчусь, — Теон посмотрел на экран телефона — проверял время. Он ждал доставку еды из китайского ресторана. — А тебе я приготовлю тосты с джемом.  
Робб вздохнул и поплелся в комнату. Одеваясь и собираясь, он привык не ждать особой помощи. У Теона почти не гнулись два пальца на левой руке, и так было всегда, сколько Робб себя помнил. Но дело было не в этом — играть в приставку и водить это ему не мешало. Просто он часто был занят, так что Робб привык все делать сам.  
Очень близко прогрохотал поезд метро. Линия проходила совсем рядом, и Теон снял эту квартиру, потому что она была дешевая из-за шума.  
\- Тут мы ничего лучше не найдем в ближайшее время, — сказал он. — Зато метро близко. В центр все равно на машине не поедешь, а в платной зоне с нас сдерут десять фунтов.  
Если не платить эти десять фунтов, штраф составлял уже целых сто фунтов. Как-то раз, в самом начале, Теон чуть было его не заплатил. Но люди в Лондоне сильно отличались от шахтеров. Теон поговорил с полисменом пару минут, и тот его отпустил. Полисмен был наглый и улыбался Теону, а потом погладил Робба по голове. Робб набычился. Теон еще в позапрошлом городе строго-настрого запретил ему кусать докторов и полицейских.  
Услышав дверной звонок, Робб направился на кухню. Ему нравилось завтракать на полу, раскладывая хлопья, но завтракать с Теоном тоже было здорово. У них не было нормального стола, зато была длинная барная стойка, и каждый раз, когда Робб садился на высокий стул, Теон брал с него честное слово, что он не будет качаться и болтать ногами. А еще в китайском печенье бывали разные дурацкие предсказания.  
Он вышел из комнаты в тот момент, когда тост шмякнулся об стойку малиновым джемом вниз.  
Теон смотрел на мужчину с черными волосами до плеч, который стоял на пороге. Тот был в кожаной куртке, а еще у него в ухе блестела серьга. Он совсем не походил на курьера, который обычно приносил им шанхайскую треску и крылышки. Тем не менее, в руках у него был пакет из китайского ресторана.  
\- Держи, — он сунул пакет Теону в руки. — Китайца я поймал на подступах. Нет, я ему даже заплатил. Правда.  
Теон машинально взял пакет, но сразу же не глядя швырнул его рядом с тостом, оплывающим в лужице джема.  
\- Какого дьявола ты тут делаешь?.. — спросил он задушенным голосом, беспомощно оглянулся и встретился взглядом с Роббом, который неподвижно стоял посреди холла.  
\- Я хочу тебя видеть, — сказал этот парень, а потом открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, и Теон предупреждающе вскинул руку, словно пытаясь заставить его замолчать — но не получилось. — И хочу видеть своего сына.  
\- Ты отлично начал, — сказал Теон так, словно выплюнул что-то ядовитое, потом резко развернулся к Роббу и сказал: — Познакомься, Робб. Это Рамси, твой отец.  
\- Привет, — кивнул Робб.  
Он не всегда здоровался с людьми, но это был, наверное, особый случай.  
Рамси походил на отца еще меньше, чем Теон, хотя выглядел чуть постарше. Но ненамного. Он почесал в затылке и уставился в упор. У него были прозрачные, как ледышки, водянистые глаза.  
\- Привет.  
Потом он обернулся к Теону и скривился:  
\- Мать твою, "Робб". Всегда хотел спросить, почему не “Джон”, например?  
Теон посмотрел на рассыпавшиеся по столу картонные коробки с едой так, словно это были человеческие головы. Потом хрипло сказал:  
\- Это его имя. Оно записано в его сраной метрике. А у тебя нет права голоса. У тебя вообще нет никаких прав. Ясно?  
Так Робб узнал, что Теон ему не отец.

***  
В городке с шахтами они как-то раз крепко поссорились.  
Теон тогда работал на двух работах, одна из которых была вечером в ноутбуке, и Роббу нельзя было на нее смотреть, а другая — по утрам в городе. Робба он на весь день отправлял в подготовительный класс. Тот часами собирал и разбирал конструкторы. С другими детьми не складывалось, они говорили каким-то странным языком. Робб привык, к тому, что Теон разговаривал с ним, как со взрослым. Наверное, он просто не умел обращаться с детьми, и в результате Робб понятия не имел, что с ним нужно как-то специально обращаться.  
А еще эти дети (а вернее, их родители) не очень понимали их с Теоном жизнь. У Теона были тогда рыжие, почти красные волосы, и он носил дурацкие солнечные очки. Так в городе никто не одевался.  
\- Теон, а "педик" — это кто? — спросил Робб как-то раз.  
Теон в это время валялся в шезлонге и жевал жвачку.  
\- Тип, который подрезал меня вчера на перекрестке у паба. Вот он точно был педик.  
\- А что это значит?  
\- Как бы объяснить... Тебе нравятся девочки?  
Роббу нравились конструкторы и видеогонки. И еще считать.  
\- Так, ладно... — Теон выглядел растерянным. — Смотри, некоторые мужчины встречаются не с женщинами, а с другими мужчинами. Это в общем, окей, если все довольны. Но иногда эти мужчины начинают вести себя ужасно. Делать разное дерьмо. Вот тогда они — подвинутые сраные педики, от которых нужно держаться подальше. Понятно?  
Робб почесал в затылке.  
\- А если кто-то называет педиком тебя? Это значит, ты ведешь себя ужасно, и от тебя надо держаться подальше?  
Теон вдруг расхохотался и почти подавился жвачкой.  
\- Я знал одного старика, который именно так думал. Короче, в жизни это слово просто обозначает тех, кто не нравится. Люди считают, что это должно обидеть.  
Робб сделал выводы — люди сами не понимают, что говорят. А мальчик, который назвал так Теона, хотел его обидеть. Теон ему не нравился. Поэтому на следующий день Робб ударил этого мальчика ножницами.  
\- Ножницами?.. — переспросил Теон.  
Робб, который, съежившись, сидел рядом с ним в кабинете директрисы, увидел на лице Теона незнакомое выражение, которое его напугало.  
\- Слава всевышнему, это были детские ножницы — пластиковые и с закругленными концами, — сказала дама-директор и нахмурилась: — Вы же не думаете, что мы даем детям настоящие?  
\- Спасибо, что не даете.  
\- Я не знаю, какие ценности вы прививаете сыну в вашей... семье. Но хорошо бы понять, что такое поведение неприемлемо.  
И Теон, который чуть что вскидывался, никого по-настоящему не уважал, и мог послать кого угодно к чертовой матери, даже если потом ему могло прийтись несладко, несколько раз быстро кивнул.  
\- Да. Вы совершенно правы, мэм.  
\- Пааап? — жалобно спросил Робб, когда они вышли из кабинета.  
Теон не ответил. И вообще перестал с ним разговаривать.  
\- Ну и хрен с тобой, — сказал ему Робб в конце дня, неожиданно для себя устав от молчания. — Пошел ты!  
Робб мог перемолчать кого угодно — с другими детьми и воспитателями это всегда работало. Он просто представлял себе, что их нет. Но с Теоном было другое дело. Только ему Робб говорил длинные фразы, и только ему мог задавать вопросы.  
Теон сидел на крыльце, и в прорехе джинсов торчало голое колено. Робб молча приблизился — он уже несколько раз пытался заговорить первым, и на второй день даже сказал, что больше не будет. То, что Теон его отталкивал, лишало его почвы под ногами. Он взял Теона за локоть и потянул. Потом отпустил. Рука упала, как плеть. Тогда Робб сел рядом и молча прижался лбом к его плечу. Когда он поднял лицо, Теон смотрел на него, как будто не узнавая. Потом рассеянно улыбнулся — только одним углом рта. Вздохнул и взъерошил его волосы.  
\- Вставай. Пойдем и просто накатим чего-нибудь.  
\- Чего? — удивился Робб.  
\- Ты — тыквенного сока! — Теон наклонился, позволяя Роббу обхватить свою шею, и поднял его на ноги.  
\- Это вкусно? — спросил Робб, глядя, как Теон наливает виски в стакан. Во втором стакане были семь кубиков льда.  
\- А ты попробуй, — Теон протянул ему стакан.  
Только пригубив, Робб начал плеваться и залпом выпил почти весь свой сок. Он немедленно решил, что не будет пить виски никогда в жизни — даже когда вырастет, даже когда ему будет сто тысяч лет.  
\- Как ты можешь это пить?  
\- Видишь ли… Некоторые вещи очень невкусные, но их все равно хочется пить. Взрослые так делают. Это, как правило, довольно глупые взрослые.  
\- Ты глупый? — сочувственно спросил Робб.  
\- Ну уж, какой есть.

***  
Иногда Теон не ночевал дома. В такие дни с Роббом оставалась полненькая девушка-ситтер, которая училась в старшей школе, носила большие очки и не отрывалась от экрана своего планшета.  
\- Я спокоен, — говорил на это Теон. — В свои шестнадцать я бы позвал друзей и разорил хозяйский бар к чертовой матери. А эта будет сидеть в Фейсбуке до утра. Не пугай ее, Робб.  
Когда он возвращался, то потом очень долго мылся в душе.  
Как-то утром Робб нашел его валяющимся на диване в одном полотенце, испугался и похлопал по щекам, чтобы привести в чувство. Теон подскочил, удерживая полотенце одной рукой, и воззрился на него так, словно увидел привидение. Хотя внешне на привидение больше походил он сам — с синяками под глазами и бледным лицом. Потом он приготовил Роббу вафли с кленовым сиропом и целый день был с ним очень добрым, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Робб не знал, куда он ходит, но кто-то в городе про это знал — потому что некоторые люди смотрели на Теона странно. Особенно мужчины, которые работали в шахте. Роббу это не нравилось. Он думал, что неплохо было бы им всем отомстить, но помнил историю с ножницами.  
Теон говорил: “Это, мать твою, такая Ответственность”, и Робб до конца не понимал, что это значит. Но Ответственность ему нравилась, потому что, когда Теон про нее вспоминал, речь шла о чем-то вроде вафель. Иногда, правда, она оборачивалась походом в поликлинику, чтобы сделать прививки, а это Роббу уже совсем не нравилось.  
Раньше они с Теоном жили в другом городе, у самого моря, но там у Робба был МЕНИНГИТ. Собственно, из жизни до этого он мало что помнил. Кажется, ему было четыре года, и он решил прыгнуть с пирса, потому что Теон это здорово делал. Правда, Теон делал это летом, а Робба эта идея посетила осенью. Еще Теон умел плавать.  
В машине он так ругался, что Робб расплакался, хотя, вообще-то, плакал редко (Теон спрашивал, нормально ли это). То, что случилось сейчас, точно считалось ненормальным:  
\- Надо думать головой, когда что-то делаешь, ясно тебе?!  
Он сказал, что Робб, наверное, ушибленный с рождения, и что у него нет внутри тормозов, которые должны быть у всех людей. Но Робб плакал даже не из-за этого, а потому, что Теон был весь мокрый, футболка прилипла к его телу, и руки на руле у него дрожали.  
Потом у Робба стала болеть голова, и что-то в ней воспалилось. Он долго лежал в больнице, и там все было похоже на сплошную белую кашу. Когда он в следующий раз ясно увидел Теона, тот был очень худой, а на коленях держал простой бумажный конверт. На конверте была какая-то надпись, несколько слов — Робб не разглядел, да и читал тогда еще не очень хорошо. Запомнил только, что буквы были крупные и с острыми углами. В конверте не оказалось ничего, кроме пластиковой карточки — Робб знал, такими платят в магазине и на заправке.  
\- Я, черт подери, возьму эти деньги, — сказал Теон так, словно пытался извиниться перед Роббом за что-то, или получить какое-то разрешение. — Но только ради тебя.  
После больницы домой они не поехали. Теон подъехал к воротам, очень быстро засунул его в машину, пристегнул, и Робб увидел, что все их вещи были здесь. Во всяком случае, те, которые Теон смог взять. На Теоне была куртка с низко надвинутым капюшоном.  
\- Куда мы едем? — спросил Робб.  
\- Это все равно был хреновый город, — отозвался Теон беспечно, и нажал на газ.  
Он ухмылялся, но глаза у него были серьезные, а еще он все время смотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

***  
\- В общем, я не знаю, как тебе все это объяснить, — сказал Теон безнадежно.  
Они сидели на высоких барных стульях, и он грыз листок мяты. Мяту, по идее, он клал в коктейли, но теперь как-то незаметно начал ее есть, словно это был салат. Перед ним стояли три стопки для шотов, водка, ликер и сок. Еще была тарелка с лимоном — пять долек. Робб не отказался бы от каши с фруктами, но вспоминать про нее сейчас было некстати. Он видел, что Теон очень нервничает. И поэтому тоже нервничал.  
\- Я все понимаю, — заверил его Робб.  
\- Что ты понимаешь?  
\- Рамси Болтон был женат на маме, а спал с тобой.  
Глаза Теона стали на какое-то время совершенно круглыми. Он пытался понять, как Робб сделал такой вывод из путаных фраз, которые прозвучали до этого. Похоже, вывод оказался верным.  
\- Ну... в общем… Да, — подтвердил Теон. — Я бросил колледж и был полным придурком. Он был женат на твоей матери, и не хотел разводиться. Вернее, ему не давал Русе.  
\- Его отец?  
\- Да, — подтвердил Теон. — Твой дед. Надеюсь, ты никогда с ним не познакомишься.  
\- Он тебя не любил? — Роббу не нравились люди, которые не любили Теона.  
\- Очень не любил, честно говоря. В общем, его можно понять. Как-то раз он предложил мне много денег, чтобы я уехал и больше никогда не приближался к Рамси.  
\- А что ты?  
\- Отказался, — Теон улыбнулся. — Правда, потом передумал. Валялся перед его домом… в хреновом виде. Но он уже не давал мне никаких денег. Сказал, что я сделал неверный выбор. И что он постарается упечь меня в такое место, из которого я выйду с яичницей вместо мозгов.  
\- Это что за место? — удивился Робб.  
Теон вылил водку, сок и ликер в стопки. Получилось красивыми слоями.  
\- Херовое место. Хотя, по идее, там лечат. Но я тогда… Я был почти не против заиметь яичницу в голове. В общем, хорошо, что ты меня таким не видел. Мы с Рамси... много ссорились. Очень много. А потом он возвращался к Джейни и ссорился с ней. Она плакала и звонила мне. Она меня даже не обвиняла. Это не так просто понять, но... Короче говоря, ей больше некому было пожаловаться. Ее отец был должен много денег Русе, а потом внезапно умер. Дело, которое принадлежало ему, Джейни переписала на твоего деда. Один раз я застал ее... в общем, про такое тебе точно не надо знать... Короче, я застал ее очень-очень грустной. И узнал, что у нее будет ребенок.  
Пока Теон рассказывал, он выпил два шота.  
\- Она не хотела, чтобы я родился? — спросил Робб, почувствовав себя очень странно.  
Он видел только несколько фотографий матери у Теона на компьютере. У нее были темно-карие большие глаза, и длинные волосы. Робб и раньше подозревал, что она не была женой Теона. В маленьком городе это что-то значило, но тут, на окраине Лондона, он ходил на занятия с детьми, чьи родители тоже редко были женаты.  
Робб подумал — если он уже живет, и порой с ним происходит что-то хорошее, это ведь не может считаться ошибкой.  
\- Как бы это сказать... — Теон замялся, но потом вдруг уверенно сказал: — Нет, Робб. Она хотела, чтобы ты родился. Честное слово. Но... не там. Ей только исполнилось восемнадцать. Так рано замуж обычно мало кто выходит, понимаешь? Но твой дед… В общем, он крупная шишка в тех местах, и это нужно было для его дерьмовых дел.  
Робб был занят тем, что старался не болтать ногами и не свалиться со стула. Поскольку Теон напивался и не мог сделать ему замечание, приходилось следить за этим самому.  
Он пересчитал веточки мяты в пустом бокале. Их было шесть, на каждой — по три листа, и только на одной — два. Он помнил четыре города, если считать с Лондоном.  
\- Я сказал Джейни не делать глупостей, — продолжал Теон. Он уставился куда-то в пустоту, Роббу за плечо, и добавил: — Я в первый раз увидел кого-то, кто еще меньше мог позаботиться о себе, чем я сам. К этому моменту кое-что случилось.  
\- Что?  
\- Рамси… Как бы это… Помнишь, ты спрашивал у меня, что с моей рукой? Это сделал он, дверью от машины. На самом деле, это было далеко не все...  
\- Он вел себя ужасно и делал разное дерьмо? — уточнил Робб со знанием дела.  
\- Да. Да, именно так. В общем, Рамси никогда не подписал бы документы на развод. Поэтому мы с Джейни просто уехали из Уэльса. Он чуть с ума не сошел, потому что я сбежал с его женой. Не думаю, что он всерьез верил, что между нами что-то было. Но явно понял, что никто из нас не хочет его видеть. К тому же, его отец был, наверное, в ярости. А через несколько месяцев родился ты. В больнице графства Джейни записала меня твоим отцом, поэтому у тебя моя фамилия. И там же ее не стало. Ну, про это я тебе уже рассказывал…. Робб. Робб. Посмотри на меня.  
Робб медленно поднял глаза. Теон оставил в покое мяту и грыз лимон так, словно это было яблоко. Или еще что-нибудь, не ужасно кислое.  
\- Кто такой Джон? — спросил Робб.  
Он не знал, почему выбрал именно это имя. Правильнее было бы спросить, кто такой “Робб”. Потому что из того, что говорил Рамси перед тем, как за ними с Теоном захлопнулась дверь (Теон очень быстро вытолкал его наружу и велел Роббу сидеть и делать всякие дела — какие, не уточнил), он успел понять, что это имя носил кто-то еще. Кого Рамси крепко не любил. Хотя, похоже, не так сильно, как Джона.  
Теон опрокинул в себя последний шот и сказал:  
\- Хорошего понемножку. Водка кончилась, и я не переживу этот разговор.  
Робб вспомнил все те разы, когда они вместе чистили зубы у раковины (у Теона не хватало одного сбоку, это было заметно, когда он улыбался — на самом деле, не хватало и больше, но в Тивертоне поставили коронки), и когда Теон ерошил ему волосы. Робб смотрел на их отражения в зеркале и всегда думал, что они похожи.  
\- Рамси вернется? — спросил он.  
Теон уронил голову на руки, и Робб видел только его макушку — темные корни волос, которые светлели к концам.  
\- Ты уже соскучился? — поинтересовался он, не поднимаясь. Прозвучало невнятно.  
Робб пожал плечами. Потом осторожно слез со стула и потянул Теона за футболку.  
\- Пойдем на диван. Поиграем во что-нибудь. Я до сих пор не могу достать джойстик.  
\- Ты же не пытался? — Теон оторвал голову от стойки и в его голосе прозвучало опасение.  
\- Я ничего не трогал. Только джойстик.  
\- Хорошо. Пойдем, — он спрыгнул со стула и потянулся, сверкнув впалым животом, когда задралась футболка. На животе у него было несколько ровных светлых шрамов.

***  
После того, как Робб узнал, что представляют собой его ГЕНЫ, а Теон вышел из больницы, Рамси несколько раз попадался где-то неподалеку. Особенно в те краткие периоды, когда Робб был один. Он не ходил один никуда, кроме китайского ресторана через дорогу. В последнее время Теон перестал вызывать курьера.  
\- Давай, садись. Я куплю тебе мороженое, — Рамси опустил стекло и высунул локоть из машины. Рукава его кожаной куртки были засучены, а воротник поднят. Он ехал очень медленно, чтобы двигаться вровень с идущим Роббом, но при этом гладко и без рывков. Наверное, отпустил сцепление, и машина катилась под горку сама.  
\- В детском саду учат такому не верить, — сказал Робб.  
\- Теон в девятнадцать верил.  
\- Ты покупал ему мороженое?  
\- Еще какое.  
\- Я пришел, — сообщил Робб, остановившись у двери, по обе стороны от которой висели красные бумажные шары с золотой бахромой.  
\- Что ты там берешь? — Рамси вылез из машины и закурил.  
Робб поколебался пару мгновений. Потом достал телефон из кармана, нашел в заметках список и показал ему. Рамси промотал список, держа сигарету зубами, без рук.  
\- Значит, ты так делаешь? В смысле, молча суешь им телефон?  
Робб кивнул.  
\- А голосом никак?  
\- Мне трудно.  
\- Чего тут трудного? Заходишь и говоришь: гони треску, узкоглазый. Может, и кассу заодно отдадут.  
Робб фыркнул.  
\- Охренеть! Ты умеешь смеяться, — он полез в карман джинсов. — Возьми деньги.  
Робб молча развернулся и вошел в ресторанчик. Рамси остался курить на тротуаре. Робб показал продавцу экран смартфона, покосившись на темную фигуру Рамси, которую было видно через стекло. Китаец, который хорошо знал их с Теоном, тоже посмотрел на Рамси. Очевидно, в качестве спутника шестилетнего мальчика он выглядел плохо.  
\- У тебя все в порядке?  
Робб кивнул.  
\- Ты его знаешь?  
Робб кивнул еще раз.  
\- Это друг твоего отца?  
Тут Робб замялся с ответом, но проще было кивнуть.  
\- Понятно, — сказал китаец таким тоном, словно ему правда все стало понятно. — Шесть фунтов.  
\- Скажешь Теону, что видел меня? — спросил Рамси, когда Робб вышел из ресторана.  
\- А не надо?..  
Рамси опустил глаза и щелчком отправил окурок на водосточную решетку.  
\- Наоборот.  
Насчет “друга” Робб думал еще долго.  
Он не был уверен, что понимает, как Теон относится к Рамси. Иногда ему казалось, что Теон его ненавидит. Иногда — что когда-то Теон его любил, но потом перестал. И поэтому ненавидит особенно сильно.  
Он был почти уверен, что Теон любил и кого-то еще.  
\- А где сейчас Робб?.. — спросил он однажды.  
\- Робб Старк? Он умер. Мы дружили в колледже. Поэтому тебя так зовут, в его честь.  
\- Какой он был?  
\- Вообще-то, совсем не такой, как ты. Веселый. Рыжий. У него были ирландские корни по матери.  
\- А Джон не умер?  
Теон покачал головой.  
\- Судя Фейсбуку, нет. Я очень давно его не видел. Столько же лет, сколько ты живешь на свете. Я даже не уверен, что он меня узнает сейчас.  
\- А он может найти твою страницу?  
\- Там все равно ничего нет, — сказал Теон, а потом продолжил непонятно: — Иногда я думаю, что забавно было бы, если бы он нашел меня… где-то еще. Но Джон на такие сайты не ходит.  
Робб хотел бы быть уверенным, что почти семь лет назад Теон определился с тем, кого любит больше всех.

***  
Еще одно слово, которое волновало Теона так же сильно, как МЕНИНГИТ, было — ГЕНЫ.  
Он валялся в кресле поперек, положив ноги на подлокотник и удерживая на коленях ноутбук, когда Робб подошел к нему и спросил:  
\- А что такое “психиатрическая клиника”?  
Этот вопрос заинтересовал его потому, что от “клиники” добра ждать не приходилось, а слово “психиатрический” он уже пытался прочитать в специальном кабинете начальной школы, где чернокожий доктор в костюме и в очках показывал ему пятна краски. Потом достал тряпичную куклу и спросил, не трогал ли его папа так, или, может быть, вот так. Робб долго смотрел на доктора тяжелым взглядом исподлобья, а потом уточнил:  
\- Вы извращенец?  
Это была его первая реплика за сеанс.  
\- А кто такой “извращенец”, ты знаешь? — доктор снял очки и потер вспотевший лоб.  
Тут Теон хорошо проинструктировал сына. Он всегда очень боялся, что с Роббом что-нибудь случится, поэтому, как тот подозревал, сгущал краски. Робб не хотел говорить с доктором, поэтому нарисовал — обшарпанный минивэн, человечек в комбинезоне заключенного, бейсбольная бита и мальчик, который валяется в луже.  
\- Робб, посмотри на меня внимательно. С тобой такое случалось?  
Робб помотал головой, говоря: нет, и не случится. И пририсовал на листке мобильный телефон. Написал номера мобильного Теона, их квартиры, бара, китайского ресторанчика, службы спасения (длинный и короткий), окружной полиции и скорой. Потом выложил на стол перочинный нож. Номера его заставил выучить Теон (хотя сам не мог запомнить столько цифр), а средство обороны было собственной идеей Робба. Он его стащил и носил в кармане.  
Теона вызвали в школу по поводу ножа и развития Робба, но вопрос извращенцев больше не вставал. Теон был злой и сказал Роббу про ГЕНЫ, но потом повел его есть бургеры. С ГЕНАМИ вообще было хитро, потому что Робб оказывался одновременно виноват и не виноват — это заставляло самого Теона чувствовать себя виноватым за что-то. Жуя панини с рыбным филе, он сказал, что доктору должно быть стыдно из-за того, что он делал с несчастной куклой, и что это лучший способ нанести ребенку Травму.  
Так или иначе, были подозрения, что слово “психиатрическая” как-то связано со всем этим. Робб прочитал его на белом конверте, который достал из ящика, а теперь держал за спиной.  
Теон отложил ноутбук и сказал:  
\- Это такое место, где лечат людей, у которых что-то испортилось в голове.  
\- Как у меня в четыре?  
\- Нет, по-другому, — Теон задумался. — Как у тебя тогда — это если мозг распух и начал болеть. Поднялась температура, закружилась голова, и сразу видно, что ты болен. А насчет тех, кто лежит в психушке, не всегда можно сразу сказать, что именно с ними не в порядке. Хотя, иногда и сразу…  
\- Ты там был?  
\- Вроде того. Немного. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Робб достал из-за спины конверт. Конверты всегда скрывали что-то таинственное. Этот был похож на счет — такое же пластиковое окошко, в котором виднелись напечатанные буквы. Теон выхватил письмо у Робба из рук.  
\- Это не твое дело.  
У Робба задрожали губы.  
\- Ты… Ты же туда меня не отправишь навсегда?  
\- Чего?.. — Теон соскользнул с кресла и через секунду оказался рядом с ним на коленях. — Какая ерунда. Как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
\- Я же... такой. Я там видел только пятна краски. На табличках. И то не сказал.  
Теон плотно взял его за плечо.  
\- Мне плевать, что ты видел на табличках. Ты мне нравишься таким. И плевать, кто что говорит. Ты мой, и я тебя никуда не отправлю. К тебе это все не имеет отношения. Смотри.  
Он разорвал конверт и показал Роббу мелко напечатанные строчки. Сверху была их с Теоном фамилия. К этой фамилии было приделано какое-то незнакомое имя. Женское.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Моя мать. Она болеет, давно и сильно.  
\- Ты сказал, ко мне это не имеет отношения. Это же моя бабушка!  
До этого Робб понятия не имел, что у него вообще есть бабушка. Оказывается, с ней было не все в порядке. Наверное, это и есть ГЕНЫ, решил Робб.  
Теон почесал в затылке.  
\- В общем, да. Выходит, что так. Но, понимаешь, иногда близкими становятся люди, которые, вроде как, не очень родственники. А родная семья… как-то не очень.  
\- Значит, она — не очень?  
\- Ага. У меня были скверные отношения с ними. Там, — Теон мотнул головой куда-то в неопределенном направлении. — У них были причины… Ну да ладно. Не до такой же степени. В общем, они меня не поддерживали.  
\- Им не нравилось, что ты был с мамой? — угадал Робб.  
Теон мрачно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да, можно и так сказать. Особенно отцу.  
\- Так у тебя и отец есть? — выкатил глаза Робб.  
\- Нет, — Теон покачал головой. — Его больше нет. А меня не было рядом, когда это случилось. Есть только мать, которая меня не узнает. Это далеко, на другом берегу. Мне тяжело туда ездить, по многим причинам, — Робб подумал, что тоже не захотел бы. В частности, опасался, что из такой клиники его не выпустят обратно. — Я просто отправляю ей деньги, чтобы ей там было неплохо. Хотя не знаю, заметит ли она разницу. А еще у тебя есть тетка, она тоже кое-что посылает. Но на этом родственники исчерпываются, честно.  
\- Тетка? Твоя сестра? Какая она? — Робб испытал прилив вдохновения. В отличие от пугавшей его сумасшедшей бабушки, молодая и нормальная (ну, может быть, нормальная) тетя могла бы стать неплохим приобретением.  
\- Живет за границей, занимается спортом. Слегка напоминает мужика. Называла меня разными словами, которые считала остроумными. Черт с ней. Нам нужен кто-то еще?  
Робб подумал о незнакомой тете — она ни разу не поинтересовалась его существованием. Потом о Теоне — он делал ему вафли и посылал деньги на содержание матери, которая раньше его не поддерживала. Выбор был очевиден.  
Он ткнулся лбом в плечо Теона и сказал:  
\- Не хочу в психушку.  
\- Успокойся. Никого не забирают в психушку. — Он тихо рассмеялся: — По идее, я бы мог круто тебя пугать этим, когда ты плохо себя ведешь. Но не могу. У меня на такие угрозы как бы негативный рефлекс.  
\- Что такое рефлекс?  
\- Когда что-то было много раз. Или очень сильно. И потом тебя дергает всем телом, как только ты об этом вспоминаешь.

***  
В маленьком городе Робб несколько раз забирался к Теону в постель, потому что боялся спать. Дом был старый, там по ночам все скрипело, а фонарь на лужайке включался сам собой, когда кто-то проходил мимо, даже если это была кошка. Теон зевал и говорил ему, чтобы он прекращал бояться вещей, которых нет. Если Робб засыпал рядом с ним, то утром обнаруживал себя в своей постели, и удивлялся, как это вышло, но смутно помнил, что Теон переносил его на руках.  
Обычно Робб засыпал хорошо и спал крепко. Отчасти дело было в том, что он такой по природе — Теон говорил, что это ГЕНЫ (иногда в них были свои плюсы), хотя сам он спал так себе и постоянно шатался ночью по дому. Отчасти — в том, что Робб привык засыпать в любых условиях. Например, в машине.  
Иногда Теон сам приходил к нему в постель, когда ему не спалось — садился в изножье кровати, забравшись с ногами, и рассказывал разную смешную ерунду, пока Робб не засыпал.  
Роббу в таких случаях казалось, что Теон сам боится вещей, которых нет.  


***  
\- Эй, — Рамси толкнул его локтем в бок, и легкий Робб чуть не слетел со скамейки.  
\- Что?  
Робб отозвался, потому что почти не ощущал того барьера, который был обычно между ним и другими людьми. Наверное, дело было в том, что Рамси не походил на человека, который мог бы странно смотреть на Теона. То есть, он и так на него странно смотрел. Но в другом смысле.  
В то, что ГЕНЫ сами по себе обязывают его разговаривать, Робб не верил.  
Сначала он сказал “привет”. Потом “конечно” — когда Рамси спрашивал про номер скорой. Тот еще почему-то широко улыбнулся, хотя, вообще-то, было не смешно. Зубы у него были блестящие.  
\- Ты же знаешь, кто я, так?  
Он странно говорил — немного врастяжку, а согласные были мягче, чем у других людей, и немного слипались между собой.  
\- Да. Ты — Подвинутый Педик.  
\- Что?! — Рамси выкатил глаза.  
\- А ты зовешь меня "Эй".  
\- "Роберт" сойдет?  
\- Тебе не нравится мое имя?  
\- Очень не нравится, — признался Рамси. — Хочешь, там... Я не знаю, кофе?  
\- Я не пью кофе. Мне шесть лет.  
Благодаря Теону Робб знал, что эспрессо — такая же горькая гадость, как виски.  
\- Ааа...  
Началось все с того, что Теон, после того, как привел его домой из школы, очень быстро ушел, но не сказал, куда. Робб пожал плечами и сел на пол с джойстиком. А через час услышал крики на улице. Он вышел на балкон — эти балконы шли по торцевой стороне здания, соединенные железными лестницами, и, вообще-то, Роббу нельзя было выходить туда одному. Но он узнал голос Теона.  
В проулке у дверей Рамси хватал Теона за руки, и они оба орали. Робб разобрал только слова “два года”, потом Рамси выругался какими-то словами, которых он не понял. Отчасти дело было в акценте.  
Теон вырвал руку, огляделся по сторонам и метнулся к машине. Когда он выезжал из проулка, Рамси выскочил перед ним на дорогу. Теон вывернул руль и въехал в мусорные баки. Все покатилось, а следующим, что видел Робб, была раскрывшаяся подушка безопасности, залепившая лобовое стекло.  
Когда Рамси вытащил Теона из машины, тот был без сознания. Рамси задрал голову и встретился взглядом с Роббом, который цеплялся за перила балкона.  
\- Эй! Знаешь, как вызвать скорую?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Вот это мой мальчик. Валяй!  
Они сидели рядом на железной скамейке в белом коридоре. Рамси упирался локтями в колени. Ноги Робба не доставали до пола, и он болтал кедами в воздухе, считая про себя колебания. В руке у Рамси был бумажный стаканчик с кофе из автомата. Каждые двадцать минут он выходил курить.  
\- Может, тебя отвезти домой? — Рамси почесал за ухом.  
\- Нет. Хочу быть тут, когда Теон проснется.  
\- Я тоже, — поделился Рамси. — Почему ты зовешь его по имени? Ты же думал... Он как бы твой отец.  
\- Он и есть мой отец. Просто он молодой, — Рамси был, в общем-то, тоже не старый. Не более старый, чем все люди, которым под тридцать. — И веселый.  
\- Много смеется?  
\- Ну да, часто. Чаще, чем я. Говорит, что должно быть наоборот.  
\- А что он еще делает?  
Робб задумался.  
\- Красит волосы. Это чтобы нас не нашли, я догадался... Рассказывает мне всякие истории. Ходит в прачечную. Смешивает коктейли. Раздевается перед камерой.  
\- Что-что? — Рамси подавился кофе.  
\- Это работа, про которую я не знаю. У него и другие есть, про которые можно говорить.  
\- Что он любит?  
\- Бассейн и море. Кидать камни. Играть в икс-бокс. Красивые машины, но у нас не такая.  
Теперь там еще и отвалился передний бампер, разбилась фара и треснул руль — в середине, откуда вывалилась подушка безопасности.  
\- А что он не любит?  
\- Долго жить на одном месте. Сильно пьяных, хотя сам такой бывает. Когда говорят, что я отсталый. И когда я дерусь.  
\- Часто дерешься? — заинтересовался Рамси.  
\- Нет. Не совсем дерусь... Я просто что-то делаю, и со мной потом никто не дерется.  
\- Вот как… А что Теон про это говорит?  
\- Что у меня нет внутри тормозов.  
Рамси рассмеялся. Потом резко оборвал смех.  
\- У него здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
\- Я.  
\- Издеваешься? Не надо гнать про шесть лет. Я имею в виду — девушка, парень...  
\- Он никого не приводит домой, — уклончиво сказал Робб.  
Рамси опять фыркнул.  
\- А теперь ты напоминаешь мне его. Вот этим вот — так ответить, чтобы ничего не ответить.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, — Робб пожал плечами, замолчал и дальше отказывался поддерживать разговор.  
Пришла сестра в белом халате и с какими-то бумагами на твердой папке. Рамси закинул пустой стакан в мусорное ведро, которое было на другой стороне коридора, сказал, что он приходится Теону супругом, и что-то подписал. На этом месте Робб бы поскандалил, но он не мог говорить с медсестрой, и подозревал, что Рамси это учитывал.  
Во всяком случае, в палату Робб пошел первым.

***  
Теон лежал на высокой белой койке, на лбу у него был широкий белый пластырь, а рядом торчал шест капельницы, от которой к сгибу его локтя шла тонкая прозрачная трубка. Теон был одет в светлую рубаху на завязках, которую всем дают в больнице.  
Робб подбежал к койке и схватил его за руку — ту, в которой не было иглы.  
\- Ну, как ты? — Теон сжал его ладонь.  
\- А ты?  
\- Нормально. У меня легкое сотрясение мозга и всякие ушибы. Но жить буду, правда, — он взлохматил Роббу волосы. — Ты есть хочешь? Там должны быть торговые автоматы. В шкафчике моя одежда, возьми кошелек.  
Роббу всегда нравилось покупать что-то в автоматах. У них не нужно было ничего просить, как у людей, с ними не нужно было заговаривать. Просто засовываешь купюру, и на поднос выпадает бутылка колы или пачка чипсов.  
\- Сейчас, — Робб, не отпуская руки Теона.  
\- Они хотят, чтобы я остался тут до завтра. Обследовать голову.  
\- Голова — это важно, — Робб до сих пор помнил, как лечили от воспаления головы его самого.  
\- Типа того. Найди тетку, которая заведует детской комнатой, я с ней поговорю. Я думаю, тебе позволят там переночевать.  
\- Я не могу, — идея поиска незнакомой тетки Роббу не нравилась. Как и выражение “детская комната”. Ему вообще не нравилось все, что было специально детским — то есть, придуманным взрослыми для детей.  
\- Хватит дурить.  
\- Я не хочу туда, — Робб взялся обеими руками за край одеяла.  
\- Ох ты ж, мать твою… — Теон потянулся к капельнице, намереваясь выдернуть иглу из руки, но поморщился, не решаясь. — Хорошо, сейчас мы пойдем домой.  
\- Теон, — дверь бокса открылась. На пороге стоял Рамси. — Не дергайся.  
\- Это всегда охренительное начало разговора, — огрызнулся Теон, но трубку капельницы отпустил. — Ты что, подслушивал?  
\- Да, — Рамси пожал плечами. — Давай, я просто отвезу его домой.  
\- Ты никуда его не повезешь! Сделай два шага в сторону.  
Рамси залез во внутренний карман куртки, выгреб оттуда водительское удостоверение, бумажник, ключ от машины, пачку “Мальборо” и телефон — довольно дорогой, но с трещиной во весь экран. Все это он вывалил Теону на одеяло.  
\- Что мне еще оставить в залог, почку?  
\- Даже если бы все это говно и твоя почка стоили моего сына… Как ты поведешь машину без прав и ключей, кретин?  
\- Это был символический жест. Но вообще, я могу разбить стекло и… — когда Рамси так говорил, непонятно было, шутит он, или нет. Вроде бы, не шутил.  
\- У тебя провинциальные манеры, — перебил его Теон. — Давно вылез из пустошей?  
\- Придержи язык, в этой палате нас больше.  
Теон обернулся к Роббу и сказал:  
\- Выйди ненадолго, хорошо?  
\- Зачем? — Робб нахмурился.  
\- Тут будет сраный Айстедвод, — непонятно ответил Теон. — С бардами и всем таким прочим.  
Он не улыбался, но Робб понял, что это шутка. И поэтому действительно вышел.

***  
Робб посмотрел на дверь с непрозрачными матовыми стеклами и прислонился к ней так, чтобы тень фигуры не было видно с другой стороны. Рамси подал ему хорошую идею — подслушать.  
\- Сильно болит? — услышал он голос Рамси.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Роберт много интересного про тебя рассказал.  
\- Он с тобой разговаривал?.. — удивился Теон.  
\- Ну да. А что такого?  
\- Рамси, у него аутизм.  
Про Аутическое Расстройство Роббу приходилось слышать довольно часто. Еще про синдром какого-то мужика. Когда синдромы называли именами людей, Роббу всегда казалось, что эти люди сами были больными. Впрочем, Теон говорил, что это не отклонение, а Вариант Нормы. А норма — это значит, что все в порядке. Даже если это один из ее вариантов.  
\- В смысле? — переспросил Рамси.  
\- "В смысле?", — передразнил его Теон, изображая очень тупой голос. — Особенности развития. Ему трудно общаться с другими людьми.  
\- Это ты его так воспитал?  
\- Мудак. Он вырос без матери. Мотаясь из города в город с парнем, который делает черт знает что, лишь бы достать ему денег на садик.  
Робб услышал, как поехало по полу железное кресло — наверное, Рамси придвинул его к кровати.  
\- По-моему, он нормально говорит.  
\- Это потому что ты разговариваешь, как ребенок с особенностями. Только тебе двадцать девять. А он вырастет, и все придет в норму. Он не говорит с чужими, потому что не хочет. Зато умеет считать в уме. Сложение-вычитание, почти любые цифры.  
Рамси засмеялся.  
\- О. Мой. Бог. Ты бы себя слышал.  
\- Дважды мудак. Ты знаешь, черт тебя дери, что такое маленький ребенок? Я вот не знал, — голос Теона, который был все это время тихим, набрал силу, и теперь звучал нервно. — Поэтому него была няня-филиппинка. Нелегально жила в Англии и как раз родила второго ребенка. Ни на что другое у меня не хватило денег. Я познакомился с ней в видеочате. Она сдаивала молоко, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- А ты что сдаивал? — голос Рамси, наоборот, стал тише, и как будто рокотал.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
Почти минуту ничего не было слышно, только мерно пищал какой-то прибор.  
\- Я поверить не могу, что ты так говоришь о моем ребенке, — сказал наконец Рамси.  
\- О твоем?!  
\- Да! Вот это возмущение меня и добивает. Искренность, с которой ты отстаиваешь свои права. При том, что не был обязан делать все это. И в нем нет ни капли тебя. Почему ты вообще заботишься омоем сыне? Неужели из чувства вины к Джейни?..  
Теон рассмеялся — но не так, словно было весело, а так, словно злился.  
\- Ох ты, боже мой. Я понял. Ты считаешь, Робб — это мини-версия тебя, которая утоляет мою тоску. Так вот, запомни — нихера. Он отдельный, самостоятельный человек, которого ты совсем не знаешь.  
\- Немного знаю. Очень издалека.  
\- Нихера, Рамси. Он на тебя не похож. Ну, только внешне. Немного.  
\- У него мои глаза.  
\- Это да.  
Робб плотнее прижался к дверной щели ухом. Это его заинтересовало больше всего. Он редко испытывал интерес (это был один из признаков того, что Теон предпочитал называть Вариантом Нормы), но то, что касалось Теона, его занимало. Сейчас речь шла про его, Робба, глаза, и это тоже показалось ему занимательным. В самом деле, глаза Рамси очень походили на те, что он видел в зеркале. Он больше не встречал людей с такими же светлыми радужками.  
\- Это прямо-таки навевает воспоминания, — сказал Рамси за дверью. — Я сплю у твоей палаты, и все такое.  
\- Ну и как, хорошие воспоминания? Заставляют гордиться собой?  
\- Ты совершенно не изменился. Мать твою, филиппинка… Поверить не могу, что ты все это пережил.  
Прибор запищал сильнее. Робб не мог понять, почему они так резко замолчали. Дальше было тихо, только что-то шуршало. Через девятнадцать писков прибора тихо быть перестало.  
\- Ты рехнулся?! — закричал Теон. — Убери от меня руки! Это больница.  
\- И что?  
\- Ничего! Мы что-то тебе должны? Я взял твои вонючие деньги один раз, один раз в жизни — когда боялся, что Робб умрет. Я уже расплатился. Но если этого мало… Хочешь, я их тебе отдам? С процентами?  
\- Сделка? Дай мне адрес своей трансляции. Я ее покупаю. Приватно.  
\- На папочкины деньги?  
\- Знал бы ты, какие у папочки долги...  
\- А почему отдаешь их ты?  
\- Не важно.  
\- Уберись. Просто уберись.  
Загрохотал отброшенный стул. Потом Рамси закричал:  
\- Значит, расплатился, да?! Так ты это понимаешь?!  
\- А как еще?!.. — Теон тоже начал на повышенных тонах, но потом его голос словно треснул, и дальше он говорил тихо: — Я даже не о том, что было в мотеле. Ничего особенного. Я о том, что потом мне пришлось все бросить и сбежать. Нас бы нашли. Если смог ты, смогли бы и они.  
Здесь Робб окончательно перестал понимать, о чем они говорят. Одна часть разговора, которая касалась взрослых постельных заморочек, его не интересовала, а другая была полна неясностей. Потом он вспомнил рассказ Теона, когда тот пил лимонные шоты, и стало чуть понятнее.  
\- Поэтому у тебя было лицо мученика, которого сжигают на костре? — огрызнулся между тем Рамси.  
\- Нет. Потому что в Уэльсе ты сломал мне пальцы, делал всю эту дрянь и почти свел меня с ума. Джейни! Джон! Твой хренов отец! И все остальное… Ты знаешь. При этом я поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты помог, помнишь?.. Много раз. Очень искренне.  
\- Адресок-то дашь? Хотя бы передерну с душой.  
\- Пошел ты.  
\- У меня два года не было секса, — брякнул Рамси.  
Теон громко фыркнул.  
\- Я не верю. Так не бывает.  
\- Ну… Во всяком случае, такого, который бы меня удовлетворял. И чтобы все получалось, как надо.  
\- Замолчи! Я не хочу об этом слушать. Это вообще не мое дело.  
\- Я не должен был тебя отпускать. Просто не должен был.  
\- Когда?..  
Потом снова были тишина, писк прибора и шуршание.  
\- Рамси… — сказал Теон тихо, почти шепотом.  
\- Да?  
\- У меня сотрясение мозга и меня тошнит.  
Робб едва успел отпрянуть от дверей, когда Рамси их распахнул, выскочив из палаты.

***  
Робб вышел из ворот начальной школы, огляделся по сторонам и увидел, что Рамси припарковался неподалеку, за каменным забором. С его машиной Робб свел некоторое знакомство за последние несколько дней, потому что их с Теоном битый форд находился в автосервисе.  
Теон, судя по всему, тоже близко познакомился с его машиной. Робб видел через переднее стекло, как Рамси наклонился к Теону и взял его за подбородок. Теон потерся щекой о его ладонь, а потом поехал лицом вверх по кожаному рукаву. Его глаза были полузакрыты, а еще он был без одежды. Во всяком случае, по пояс. Ниже было не видно.  
Рамси боковым зрением увидел Робба, стоящего со школьным рюкзаком за спиной возле подстриженных кустов, и сел ровно. Теон немедленно нырнул куда-то вниз, выудил свою футболку и одним движением натянул ее через голову. Когда он вылез, чтобы открыть Роббу дверь, обнаружилось, что штаны на нем все-таки были.  
Робб понятия не имел, почему Теон ездит полуголый в машине. Но чувствовал, что если все это увидит кто-нибудь из школы, то придется опять идти к доктору, который показывал пятна краски.  
По поводу самого Теона Робб чувствовал себя почти спокойно, потому что заключил с Рамси соглашение.  
Когда они подъезжали к большому перекрестку, Рамси вдруг сказал:  
\- Отец умер.  
Теон развернулся к нему всем телом, взявшись рукой за подголовник его кресла, но почти сразу же принял прежнее положение и сказал равнодушным тоном:  
\- Так вот, в чем дело. Мои соболезнования.  
\- Ой, не надо. Дай сигарету.  
Теон достал из пачки сигарету зубами и щелкнул зажигалкой. Робб удивился. Во-первых, Рамси просил сигарету для себя, во-вторых, Теон вообще курил очень редко — только когда пил. Однако почти сразу же, затянувшись и выпустив дым, он вложил раскуренную сигарету Рамси в рот.  
\- Спасибо, — тот перехватил ее зубами, не отрывая ладоней от руля.  
Потом они посмотрели друг на друга. Сигнал светофора сменился, а Рамси вовремя не затормозил.  
Оглушительно завизжали тормоза и чьи-то гудки. Теон схватился за переднюю панель, Рамси выругался, а Робб мотнулся в ремнях, которые больно дернули ребра. Рамси до того, как Робб сел к нему в машину, вообще не знал, что на заднем сиденье есть ремни.  
\- Падла, подуди мне еще тут! — заорал Рамси, высунув голову из окна.  
\- Ты что делаешь, урод?! — заорал на него Теон и, поморщившись, прижал руку к голове. — У тебя, мать твою, ребенок в машине!  
Рамси обернулся:  
\- Ребенок, ты жив?  
\- Да, — подтвердил Робб.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Видишь, он жив. А мой отец умер.  
\- Где связь?  
\- Связь в том, что я больше не намерен сидеть среди сраных вересковых пустошей и разгребать то, что он там наворотил. Я сейчас выйду и сам тебе посигналю! — последнюю фразу он выкрикнул в окно, прежде, чем поднял стекло.  
Теперь обернулся Теон:  
\- Робб, заткни уши.  
Робб посчитал это шуткой, так что услышал, как Теон сказал:  
\- За кого ты меня держишь? Такие люди, как твой отец, не умирают просто так.  
\- Какая разница. Если бы ты хотел быть со мной, он бы нам не помешал.  
\- Мне мешал не он, — тихо сказал Теон, а потом повернулся снова: — Робб Грейджой, твои уши еще не заткнуты? Нет, я догадываюсь, почему ты перестал меня слушаться.  
Рамси засмеялся:  
\- Ты правда ожидаешь, что он будет ехать, заткнув уши, как идиот?  
\- Можно ехать и с заткнутым ртом, нет? — отозвался Теон.  
Рамси наклонился, потянувшись через его колени, и несколько секунд вообще не держался за руль, зато оперся локтем о бедро Теона. В результате он вытащил из бардачка наушники, которые бросил на колени Роббу вместе со своим телефоном.  
\- Послушай музыку, окей?  
Робб покосился на Теона. Тот пожал плечами и кивнул.  
Робб повозил пальцем по надколотому экрану, нашел музыкальные файлы, и уши заполнила мешанина электрогитарных запилов. Через них он не слышал ничего. Зато видел ухо Рамси с блестящей круглой серьгой из светлого металла. Теон посмотрел на эту серьгу с ненавистью и отвернулся.  
Все это не очень согласовывалось с тем, что Робб только что видел через стекло.  
Впрочем, за два дня до этого он увидел, что Рамси сидит на диване у них дома, а Теон сидит на полу, прислонившись к его колену, и ест палочками лапшу из коробки. Когда Робб хмуро сказал: “Привет”, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, Теон улыбнулся той самой неприличной улыбкой, которой улыбался своему ноутбуку. Почему-то Робб был уверен, что, пока его не было, они не ругались. Потом они начали разговаривать, и через какое-то время Робб видел, как Рамси сует голову под кран в ванной, потому что в волосах у него была лапша.  
В машине они тоже разговаривали. Потом, в проулке с мусорными баками, Теон вырвал у Робба наушники и дернул его из салона.  
\- Русе Болтон умер? — спросил Робб вечером, когда Теон вернулся из бара.  
\- Ну да, — Теон стащил кеды, и они разлетелись в разные стороны. — Да.  
\- Если в смысле… ГЕНОВ, то он мне больше родственник, чем твоя мать в клинике, так?  
Теон прошел несколько шагов, опустился перед ним на корточки так, что их глаза были вровень, и взял за плечо.  
\- Прости меня, ладно?  
\- За что? — удивился Робб.

***  
Робба довезла домой мать одноклассницы. Обе всю дорогу разговаривали, будто не могли ехать молча. Он сам поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь ключом. В холле, который заканчивался кухней, ощутимо пахло табачным дымом, а диван был разложен.  
Теон сидел на полу перед холодильником. Он вытаскивал продукты, которые лежали слишком давно, и закидывал их в мусорное ведро. Вид у него был безмятежный, а волосы были влажные после душа.  
На барной стойке стояла ополовиненная бутылка мартини.  
\- Ты пьешь один и днем? — спросил Робб.  
\- Ага, — Теон улыбнулся чахлой петрушке и отправил ее в ведро.  
\- Вместо того, чтобы меня забрать из школы? Ты сказал, у тебя Дела. Я думал, ты очень занят.  
\- Ага, — за петрушкой полетели просроченные консервы.  
\- Дурак, — обиделся Робб и прошел к себе в комнату.  
Через несколько минут Теон просунул голову в дверь.  
\- Ну, хватит. Нет, что я делаю не так? Что я всегда делаю не так?  
Робб не понял, что он имеет в виду.  
Теон пригладил пятерней мокрые волосы. На запястье у него был синяк.  
\- Слушай. Я желаю тебе только добра, ты знаешь об этом? Ты веришь мне?  
Робб кивнул.

***  
Робб все время узнавал что-то новое — про Теона и про себя. День, когда Теон попал в больницу, был богат на сведения.  
\- Пойдем, погуляем, — сказал Рамси, глядя на его согнутую спину. — Сидишь тут целыми днями. Так не должно быть.  
\- Мы ходим иногда в Виктория парк. И на детскую площадку, — отозвался Робб, не отрываясь от джойстика. На экране брызнула фонтаном кровь.  
Строго говоря, игра имела маркировку “18+”, но Робба она успокаивала. Он вообще воспринимал разлетающиеся внутренности и монстров как нечто условное. Ему нравились прирост очков, прокачка и квесты, которые Теон считал скучными. Сюжеты занимали Робба мало, он почти не смотрел на внешность персонажей, считая характеристики. Теон (который периодически отпускал реплики типа: “этот орк похож на мою сестру”), говорил, что это Особенность Мышления, и что, кроме воображения, есть и другие таланты.  
Рамси, глядя, как он валит вражеский отряд, сел рядом и тоже уставился в экран, а потом сказал:  
\- Детская площадка — это уныло. Мы пойдем в другое место.  
Робб сомневался, следует ли ему куда-то ехать с Рамси. Но потом рассудил, что, если уж Теон вообще отпустил их вместе домой, то следует принимать все так, как оно есть.  
В промзону они въехали на закате. Здесь было совершенно безлюдно — бетонные площадки на разных уровнях, с одной стороны глухая стена завода, с другой — опоры заброшенного виадука. Никакого присутствия людей не ощущалось, только набросанные подростками банки и бутылки перекатывались под ногами. Рамси нагнулся и поднял пивную бутылку.  
\- Найдешь мне еще пару таких?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Сдадим и купим Теону бампер, — потом он вдруг подмигнул: — Узнаешь! Смотри, вон “Гинесс”.  
Скоро Робб в самом деле узнал.  
Ряд бутылок стоял на бетонном блоке. Их бока отбрасывали красные блики под заходящим солнцем.  
Рамси наклонился так, что его волосы упали Роббу на плечи, и сказал:  
\- Ты должен знать, что перед мишенью. И что за мишенью. Никогда не нажимать на спусковой крючок до того, как прицелишься. Не наводить оружие на себя и на людей. Так тебе скажут все, кто будет учить тебя стрелять. Это как бы правила. Но из всех правил есть исключения. Иногда на них можно поднасрать. Если это нужно.  
Рамси резко выпрямился.  
\- Это предохранитель. Смотри — щелк.  
Потом он прищурился, повернулся немного боком и быстро выстрелил три раза подряд, сняв три крайние бутылки.  
У Робба заложило уши от грохота и от восторга.  
\- Ух ты! Теон так не умеет.  
\- Теон отлично стрелял когда-то. Ты не знал?  
Робб вспомнил, как Теон делал его во всех шутерах. И как кидал камни.  
Пистолет показался ему очень тяжелым, но ребристая ручка приятно лежала в руке.  
\- Тяжело? Возьми второй рукой снизу. Чтобы ладонь была подставкой. Ага…  
Отдачей его отбросило назад, и Рамси поймал его за плечи. Срикошетившая пуля выбила крошки бетона из стены.  
\- Ничего. Попробуешь еще раз.  
К концу обоймы одна из бутылок разлетелась вдребезги. Потом еще одна, хотя это была скорее случайность.  
Так или иначе, Робб посчитал опыт удовлетворительным. Он отошел от Рамси на несколько шагов, а потом навел на него пистолет, старательно поддерживая рукоять левой ладонью. Это было лучше, чем пластиковые ножницы.  
\- Эй, — сказал Рамси и поднял руки машинальным жестом человека, который смотрит в дуло не в первый раз в жизни, — Не дури, парень.  
\- Я не “Эй”, — сказал Робб мстительно.  
\- Робин?  
\- Почему “Робин”?  
\- Уменьшительное от Роберта. Нормальное валлийское имя.  
Болтая, он медленно приближался, и Робб это заметил.  
\- Стой.  
\- Окей.  
\- Ты сказал, на правила можно поднасрать, если нужно.  
\- И зачем это нужно сейчас? Я думал, у нас семейный момент и все такое.  
\- Из-за тебя Теон попал в больницу. Ты хватал его за руки. Ты делал ему больно. И раньше тоже. Все время. Даже когда тебя не было рядом.  
Рамси широко раскрыл глаза.  
\- Если ты еще раз его обидишь, я тебя застрелю, — пообещал Робб.  
Рамси поднял руки выше.  
\- Застрелишь родного отца? — сначала он удивился, или выглядел так, словно удивился — но почти сразу же кивнул: — Убедительно. Убери пушку. Считай, что мы договорились.  
\- Правда? — спросил Робб. Прозвучало беспомощно, но его силы к этому времени исчерпались. Захотелось газировки и успокоиться. Но сдаваться было рано. Он подозревал, что Рамси может соврать. Теон тоже иногда врал. Да что там, Теон постоянно врал. Вернее, скрывал что-то.  
\- Я постараюсь, — сказал наконец Рамси.  
Тогда Робб опустил пистолет.  
Вырулив из промзоны на круговую трассу, Рамси закурил, глядя прямо перед собой на дорогу.  
\- Слушай… — начал он. — Ты сказал “даже когда тебя не было рядом”. Это в каком смысле? Ты же не знал обо мне. Он так боялся?  
\- Он боялся людей Русе. А по тебе он скучал.  
Рамси откинул голову и, выпятив губы, медленно выпустил дым так, что тот вышел не клубами, а густыми белыми струйками.  
\- Черта с два он скучал. Что ты об этом знаешь.

***  
Лежа в постели, Робб слушал крики, доносившиеся из холла. Орали они оба очень громко. Он даже затруднялся сказать, кто сильнее. Как правило, Теон выражал желание Оградить Ребенка от этого, но потом сам кричал так, что звенели стаканы, или делал что-то такое, от чего Робба точно следовало оградить.  
Робб подумал, что идея Рамси с музыкой была неплохой, и выбрался из постели, чтобы найти наушники и послушать радио.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?! — донесся до него голос Теона.  
Наушники обнаружились в ящике, но спутанные так, что непонятно было, как вообще с ними справиться.  
\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.  
\- Я это сделал у тебя в машине, нет?  
\- Ты идиот! Я упустил тебя в Ист Девоне, и больше никуда не уйду.  
\- Ты упустил меня, когда женился.  
\- И ты беспрерывно думаешь об этом вот уже семь сраных лет подряд?..  
\- Я думаю, что ты сломал мне пальцы. И жизнь. Я пытаюсь жить нормально, у меня почти получается. Я даже кому-то нужен. И тут являешься ты и все портишь. Как обычно. Мне уже давно не девятнадцать, понимаешь? Нет, я до сих пор могу трахаться на заднем сиденье. Но это больше ничего не значит!  
\- Да. Хорошо. Я понял, ты вырос.  
Дальше был глухой удар, словно что-то стукнулось об пол.  
\- Теон Грейджой…  
\- Встань! Встань, я тебе говорю! Я тебя не слушаю, понял?!  
Робб засунул разъем наушников в рот, натягивая шнур, и принялся распутывать их двумя руками. Он думал о том, что завтра в школу. Машину до сих пор не починили, и в последнее время Теон водил его в школу пешком. Робб решил, что если Теон напьется или они куда-нибудь уедут, то завтра школу придется пропустить. Не то, чтобы это очень его расстраивало, но он и так порой пропускал занятия. Если делать это слишком часто, может случиться кое-что похуже доктора с пятнами краски — придет инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних, как в Тивертоне.  
Наушники не распутывались.  
\- Мы отлично справлялись и без тебя, — сказал за дверью Теон.  
\- Я вижу, как ты справлялся, — что-то загрохотало на высоких полках, до которых Робб не доставал.  
\- Пошел ты, это рабочий инструмент. Дай сюда.  
\- И как, целиком влезает?.. Растешь над собой.  
\- Я делаю все, что могу. Это из-за тебя я бросил колледж.  
\- Просто скажи “да”. Я могу позаботиться о вас обоих.  
\- Это ненормально.  
\- И это ты мне говоришь? Да ладно, мы в Лондоне.  
\- Я не о том. Дело в тебе, ты неуравновешенный мудак.  
\- Я думал, это называется “подвинутый педик”. Учитывая, как ты настраивал его против меня, мы неплохо поладили.  
\- Я не настраивал его против тебя. Я надеялся, что он никогда о тебе не узнает.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что я причиню вред своему сыну?  
\- Я думаю, что ты причинишь вред мне и себе, а мой сын будет на это смотреть. Как думаешь, кем он после этого вырастет?  
\- Он уже вырос, нянчась с тобой. И хорошо тебя воспитал.  
\- Что?! Он ребенок! А ты… Ты дал ему в руки оружие!  
\- Когда-то ты был сам не свой до стволов. Особенно до моего.  
\- Знаешь, что? Вали отсюда! К чертовой матери! В хренов Кардифф!  
Робб услышал шум, звук падения и скрип диванной кожи.  
Что-то упало, загрохотав по полу — по звуку Робб узнал барный стул.  
\- Ладно!! До свидания, мать твою! Привет сыну!  
Потом все резко стихло.  
Когда Робб выглянул в холл, то увидел, что Рамси стоит прижатый спиной к двери, одну руку запустив Теону под майку, а вторую — в задний карман его джинсов. Теон в это время, просунув колено ему между ног, целовал его в губы как в фильмах, которые Роббу рано было смотреть. Его ладони упирались в дверь по обе стороны от головы Рамси.  
\- Я ушел, — сказал ему Рамси, когда Теон от него оторвался.  
\- Ты ушел, — подтвердил тот.  
И Рамси действительно ушел.  
\- Зачем ты с ним целовался, если хочешь, чтобы он свалил? — спросил Робб, перемешивая хлопья ложкой. Теон в этот раз настоял на молоке.  
\- А вдруг правда свалит в Кардифф.  
\- Он тебе все-таки нравится?  
Теон улыбнулся.  
\- Ты не поймешь.  
\- Это рефлекс?  
Теон выкатил глаза и чуть не свалился со стула.  
\- Давай, ешь. С молоком зачерпывай, не только хлопья. А то я тебе сейчас тоже какой-нибудь рефлекс… сформирую. Брошенное молоко — драные уши. И все такое прочее.  
Потом он полез в холодильник за газировкой, насвистывая какую-то мелодию.  
Несмотря на разговоры о драных ушах, Теон ни разу его не ударил. И вообще почти никогда не наказывал. Если ему что-то не нравилось, он расстраивался. Больше всего Робб боялся его расстроить.

***  
Теон сидел на диване с ногами, крутил в руке телефон и смотрел телевизор, но почему-то без звука. На экране молчаливо взрывались вертолеты. Вообще-то, когда он был такой, к нему нельзя было подходить, это Робб знал. Так же, как нельзя стучаться в его комнату, если он пошел туда в одном халате, закрылся и громко включил Morphine. Но тут Робб не выдержал и тоже залез на диван.  
\- Теооон.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты злишься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты грустный?  
\- Наверное.  
\- Что мы будем делать?  
\- Проращивать луковицу для твоего проекта. Ты же ее правильно посадил?  
Робб почесал в затылке. Луковица, засунутая в фужер с короткой ножкой, никак не хотела давать ростки. Робб понятия не имел, что пошло не так. Зато знал, что такой бокал называется “баллон” или “бренди гласс”. Наверное, для начала его нужно было хорошо вымыть.  
\- Хочешь, я ему позвоню? — предложил Робб.  
Теон повернулся к нему и выгнул бровь.  
\- Это с какой стати тебе ему звонить?  
\- Ну… Может, я как бы сам могу. Он же все-таки мой… этот самый…  
\- Кто? — ледяным тоном спросил Теон.  
\- Не знаю, — честно ответил Робб.  
\- Ну вот и я не знаю, — Теон обхватил руками худые плечи.  
В это время телефон завибрировал. Теон посмотрел на экран и отклонил вызов.  
\- Почему ты...  
\- Ой, Робб, замолчи, а?  
\- Вот, — Робб, чтобы его развлечь, принес и показал ему бокал с луковицей.  
\- Обалденная, — похвалил Теон. — И пахнет коньяком.  
\- Она не проросла.  
\- Ну и что. Это не главное.  
Он встал и ушел за стойку.  
Робб взял в руки его телефон. Экран все еще горел сообщением о пропущенном вызове. Робб быстро оглянулся через плечо, а потом нажал кнопку, чтобы просмотреть информацию контакта. Он думал, что увидит фотографию Рамси. Но возле его имени снимок был другой — какой-то смазанный пейзаж. Большое поле и ряд ровных камней, выстроенных полукругом.


End file.
